The Ties of Love
by Liei
Summary: Kenshin Himura kills Tomoe Yukishiro's betrothed in one of his assignments. But when she comes to Kyoto for revenge the young hitokiri isn't what she expects. (KxT) R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Ties of Love**_

Hey people, this is my first fanfic so please don't flame me. This is a Battousai and Tomoe fic. No Tomoe will not die! I hope you enjoy it. There is also poetry that I wrote for this fanfic.

Chapter 1: Meeting Damage by: Liei 

The damage is done

And blood is spilled

I took a life

For the sake of war

The innocence ignored

By the officials who

See only a blade

For hire and my

Soul is now stained

Also with my sword

I hide from the

Fact that I am

So young for war

Does not care about

Age or innocence it

Seeks to destroy all

Including those who fight

For a better cause

So I hide behind

A mask of indifference

And coldness so that

I can't see the

Damage I have caused.

Himura Kenshin walked through the dark and quiet streets and alleys of Kyoto. He held a black envelope containing the name of a Shinsen Gumi official and his bodyguards. Himura smiled grimly. These men all had to die; he could take no prisoners and leave none alive. He heard his quarry come into the alley. They laughed softly until he stepped into the light.

"I have come to deliver Heaven's Justice. Prepare to die." He said softly.

"It is the hitokiri!" one of the men cried out.

The guards rushed forwards in an attempt to kill the hitokiri. He cut through them easily. Now there was only the official and the last guard to deal with.

"RUN!" the official pushed the guard out of the way.

When he turned around, Himura's blade was stabbed through the older man's head. He stared in shock. Suddenly Himura yanked his katana out of the man's head. The guard had to duck swiftly so that he was not killed by Himura's next deadly attack.

"You should just give up and die peacefully." The young hitokiri said.

The guard surged forward and Himura ducked under the blade and slashed at the man's stomach. Blood spattered across the ground from the wound. The guard staggered away and turned around.

_'I don't want to die. I don't want to die.' _He thought.

Both of the samurai rushed forwards and as they passed each other their swords opened wounds on both of them. Himura's cheek was slashed opened and the guard had fallen to the ground from his wounds.

_'I don't want to die. I can't die. I have to go back to her.'_

He reached for a blossom that was near him.

"Tomo..."

Himura's sword stabbed him through the neck before he could finish his sentence. He then gently laid the blossom on the man's back.

"Oi, Battousai, what happened to your face?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Your face is cut. Was he a good fighter?" Iizuka asked.

"Ite. He was stubborn. He had a strong will to live." Himura said, "Please take care of this mess."

Himura disappeared into the dark shadows of the alleys and walked away. Iizuka looked down and saw the blossom on the dead man's back. He stared and wondered if Himura had left it there. He shook his head at the strange thought.

Heavenly Justice, before it had sound right but now it just seemed like a hollow excuse. Himura sighed; worrying about it would do him no good. He just wanted to get back too the inn and get the blood that was on him off. He hated the vile substance. He was always covered in it, in reality and in his nightmares. When he reached the inn he poured several buckets of water over his head in an attempt to get all the blood off him. He then went into his room and changed into a sleeping yukata. He settled down by the window and propped his katana on his shoulder and laid his wakizashi on the desk with his books. Sleep would be welcome to the tired samurai if not for the nightmares. Finally he settled down and fell into a fitful sleep troubled by nightmares.

(Outside of Kyoto)

"Nee-san, you can't go. He'll kill you!"

"Enishi, you don't understand. He killed my betrothed. I can't let him get away with that!" Tomoe said.

"But nee-san, I don't want you to go." Enishi cried.

"Enishi, I know you don't want me to go, but I have to avenge my betrotheds death." She said.

"Nee-san, nothing I say is going to make you change your mind, is it?" he asked.

Tomoe shook her head.

"Then I will have to say good-luck. Come back to us safely." Enishi said.

"Arigato, Enishi-chan. I will come back as so as possible. Tell otou-san gomen nasai for me for leaving so soon, but someone has to do something. Sayonara, Enishi-chan."

"I'm not little!"

"You will always be my little brother." Tomoe said.

"Hai, I know."

"Aishiteru, Enishi-chan. Take care of otou-san for me."

"I will."

With those last words she departed and headed for Kyoto. It took several days worth of travel but she finally made it to Kyoto. She began looking for an inn as soon as she got there because she was so tired. Suddenly she stopped short and felt her heart stop. For there in front of her was a red-haired, amber-eyed youth. He was short and delicate looking, but his eyes said other wise. His eyes said that he had seen a lot of death and had been a source of the deaths. He was so young looking that could not believe that the boy was Battousai, but the signs were not to be ignored. He also bore a scar on the left cheek, that ment something as well. She watched as he turned around slowly. Their eyes locked and then they knew that they would meet again.

So ends Chapter 1. Next time he will save Tomoe and be attacked by another assassin.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Ties of Love**_

Hi people. If any of my other fans are here thanks for reading my other fanfics. This is the second chapter of **_The Ties of Love_**. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 2: When We Meet Again**

Tomoe found an inn soon after her encounter with the hitokiri. The moment she paid she went to lie down. She was exhausted and after that encounter she was even more exhausted. The moment her head hit the pillow she was asleep. 

(Several hours later)

She awoke to the noise of the inn. It was dark when she woke up meaning that she slept all day, it was also raining. She dressed quickly and grabbed her umbrella. She went down stairs and out the door. The rain was coming down hard but she still walked to the nearest bar. She went inside, sat down, and ordered some sake. She did not see the knowing looks in some men's eyes or the flash of recognition in an amber pair of eyes. She lifted the cup to her lips and after she had drank several cups the men got up and came over to where she was.

"Ohaiyo. Why don't you come over there with us? We'll show you a good time."

"Ite. Arigato for the offer but I am not interested. Please leave me alone." Tomoe said.

"What! We samurai fight for you people and this is the thanks we get."

"Hey leave her alone." A man called out.

"Who said that?"

No one answered.

"That's what we thought." One of the men grabbed her hand.

That was all it took to make the young hitokiri move. "The lady said to leave her alone. Japan does not need false imperialists like you fighting in this war. Go back home and do not let me see you again else I will kill you."

Tomoe realized that the man was going to unsheathe his katana but for some reason he didn't. She then saw that the boy had the man's katana hilt blocked by one hand. Could not the man pull out his katana? Was he not stronger than this tiny boy was? She saw the fear in the man's eyes. The man turned and left muttering dark things under his breath. The others left as well.

"Gomen nasai for the trouble." Kenshin threw some coins on the table.

"Not at all. Arigato for stopping those men. I'm afraid it would have gone very wrong if you hadn't."

"There is no need to thank this one. I am just doing what a good swordsmen should do." The hitokiri turned and left on cat like feet.

Tomoe hesitated for an instant before doing the same. She followed the boy and suddenly stopped. The boy was fighting against an unseen foe. He had a chain wrapped around him. Fear shifted through her. Was the boy going to die? She watched as the man on the roof jumped at the same time the boy shifted and caught the hilt of the chained sword. The man came down swiftly and the boy brought the sword up. It sliced through the man and blood splashed everywhere. It was on him, the ground, and there was blood on her. She looked at him. "You made it rain blood. I always thought it was a myth."

'So tired.' She thought, 'I have to sleep.'

She stepped closer to him and then fainted. Kenshin rushed forward and caught her. He didn't know what to do with the woman. Finally he decided that he couldn't let her go. 'She might tell someone.' He reasoned. He walked to the inn carefully making sure no one followed him. He opened the shoji with his foot and Okami was on him in an instant.

"Himura, just what do you think your doing? Well boy?" She seemed angry.

"Gomen nasai Okami-san. She followed me out of a bar. She saw me kill someone. I did not think it wise to just leave her there or to kill her." He blurted out.

His face was almost as red as his hair. Okami sighed. Himura was still so young despite his hard, cold exterior. "Well, she'll have to sleep in your room."

"NANI?!" Kenshin's horrified cry rang through the halls bringing several men out of their rooms.

"Himura you heard me. You brought her here so you will take care of her and let her stay in your room."

"But she can't! I mean…aaaaarrrrggg." He groaned in frustration, "Why me? Why can't she stay in one of the other rooms?"

"There are no more rooms. She will stay in yours. End of discussion. When she wakes up you may ask her to leave or let her stay. It is up to you."

"Well then if she has to stay in my room at least have her clean. I…" he trailed off and then turned and walked outside.

Okami heard water being splashed and knew Kenshin was rinsing the blood off of himself. She sighed gently. "That boy was so different now then when he was younger." She said to herself aloud. She washed Tomoe and then put her in a yukata. When Kenshin came inside in a clean robe Okami pointed to Tomoe. He picked Tomoe up and carried her to his room. He laid her on the futon and covered her with the blanket. He moved away from her, sat by the window, placed his wakizashi on the low table, covered with books, beside him, and placed his katana on his shoulder if he should need it quickly. He slowly slipped into a troubled sleep where nightmares plagued him.

Tomoe awoke in the morning to the sound of people starting to wake up and she got up to find herself clothed in a clean yukata. She turned around and saw Kenshin. She blushed because he was only clothed in a robe. His head was bowed and his shoulder stooped in exhaustion. 'You would never think such a boy was so tired the way he carried himself so proudly.' She thought. She slipped on her now clean kimono and went down stairs.

Okami saw Tomoe come down the stairs and smiled, "Ohaiyo, miss. Is Himura awake?"

"Himura? You mean the boy?"

"Hai."

"Ite. He was still asleep so I left him alone. He looked very tired." Tomoe said.

"He is tired. He is always tired nowadays. If Katsura-san had never given Himura such a demanding task the boy would not be this way. He would still be the same sweet, quiet boy I knew. I told Katsura-san that it was too much for a boy to handle but Himura took the job anyway. He did it for the sake of the people that were oppressed and hurt by those who were richer and more powerful than them. He was such an idealistic boy, so full of dreams and hope. I wish that sweet boy would come back to us. Kami-sama knows we need more idealistic boys like him." Okami said.

Kenshin woke up an hour later and realized that the woman was gone. He changed into his hamaka, undershirt, and gi before leaving the room. He opened several doors as he looked for her. He walked down the stairs and nearly ran into her before he saw her. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Helping serve trays."

"Hai. I'm glad to see your up. Did you sleep well?"

"…er…"

"Never mind."

"What is your name?" Kenshin asked.

"Yukishiro Tomoe." She answered. "What is your name?"

"Himura Kenshin."

"Kenshin. What a nice name." She turned away from him and opened the shoji. The men in the room looked up at her.

"Oi, Himura is this your woman that you brought home last night? Well?" Iizuka gave Kenshin an odd look.

Kenshin blushed as he put his hand on the hilt of his katana. "Iizuka…you push your luck too much." He snarled.

"Oi, gomen nasai. Jeesh I forgot he was the Battousai for a minute. If you tease him you're asking for your head to be handed to you." Iizuka shook his head.

Kenshin sat at the far side of the room away from everyone. Tomoe gave him a tray and then continued on the other side of the room. Kenshin watched her from the corner on his eye as she continued to serve people. Once he was finished he left. He went back to his room and picked up a book. He was in there for most of the day before Iizuka came in.

"Oi, Battousai I have another assignment for you."

"Hai. It will be done."

"I know."

Iizuka left Kenshin alone then and he studied the names and place where he would find his targets. There were only three this night. He sighed. He would be glad when the war was over.

He walked down the stairs and out of the inn. He went to his favorite place to think the river under the bridge. He sat there quietly and thought about his life so far. It seemed that his life may have been better off on the mountain but here he could help people. His head came up when he felt a familiar ki. 'Hagime Saito.' He thought.

"Battousai you can come out now. I know you are there." Saito said.

Kenshin walked out from under the bridge and looked up. He didn't want to fight right now. He was to confused to want to fight. He just looked at Saito before walking back under the bridge. He sat down, brought his knees up to his chest, and laid his chin on his knees. He sighed quietly in confusion. Why did that woman make him feel odd? Why did she make his heart beat faster? Why did she make him think of improper things about her? Why? I t made no sense.

Saito felt the strange pitch in the Battousai's ki and knew that the Battousai was confused over something. He walked off the bridge and looked down the hill. The Battousai sat there under the bridge. His eyes were a light amethyst color, and his ki confused, tired, and there was no malice in him at the moment. "Battousai, what is wrong with you? I've never seen you like this."

"You're not here to kill me are you?" was the only thing he got. The Battousai's voice was soft and no malice tinted it. It was almost like silk because it was a soft whisper.

"Ite. Now tell me what is wrong." Saito sat across from him about a good 7 feet.

"Nothing that should bother you. You probably haven't ever had this kind of problem. Just go away and leave me alone. I will find the answer on my own. Good day Saito."

"Hmph." Saito stood up and went back up to the bridge. 'That was odd.' He thought.

'I wonder what got into Saito. We are mortal enemies. I guess I'll never understand that man.' Kenshin thought. He stood up and walked away. His eyes were downcast and far away. He was so lost in thought that when he opened the front gate he ran straight into Tomoe.

"Ooooff."

"Aaaahhh." Tomoe let out a soft scream of fear as they fell to the ground.

Kenshin tried to position himself under her and wound up with her sitting on him while he lay on the ground panting. His breath had been knocked out of him when he hit the ground. He blushed when he realized how she was sitting on him, "Um, Tomoe-san could you move. You're sitting on my lap."

"Oh! Gomen nasai Himura-san!"

"Ite! It is my fault. I should have been watching where I was going. If I had I would not have knocked you down." He kept his gaze on the ground ashamed of himself and his actions.

"I accept your apology. Will you accept mine? I should have been watching to."

"Hai." He went around her and went quickly to his room. He did not come out the whole day. He read until it was time for him to leave for his assignment. He left silently and came back silently. Tomoe was waiting for him a worried expression on her face. He went to the sink and washed his hands. Tomoe noticed he washed his hands until they were almost raw.

"Stop. You're hurting yourself." She laid her hands over his and pulled them out of the water. She handed him the towel to dry his hands. Then she saw the scar on his face; it was bleeding. She pulled out another cloth and raised it to his face. His eyes gentled and his shoulders sagged with an unseen weight. Tears filled her eyes as she realized how much pain he was in. She had only known him less than two days but she hugged him trying to take some of his pain. His pain was the kind that would haunt him for the rest of his life. She remembered what Okami had said after Kenshin had left.

(Flashback)

"The light slowly died out of Himura's eyes as each assignment came and went. Soon there was nothing but those cold amber eyes that everyone knows so well. Do you want to know why I am letting you stay since Himura can't make up his mind?"

"Why?"

"Because you brought back that light. You made a small piece of him open up to the world. It had been so long since he had even blushed. That was until he brought you home. I thought he would die of embarrassment when I caught him trying to bring you inside without me knowing. That is why I am telling you this. You can make sure the light stays in his eyes. You're the only one who can do this. Please Tomoe, do this for me. Bring back my sweet, gentle Himura."

(End flashback)

'I will bring back his happiness. And maybe I can be happy too. If I bring back the boy is that not as good as killing the hitokiri? I know what I can do now. I will bring him back.' She thought.

Kenshin let his arms go around Tomoe. She was trying so hard to comfort him and it was working. "Arigato, Tomoe-san."

"Your welcome."

That is it for now. Thanks for reading. Please review. I hope you liked it. If you have any advice it will be welcomed. Will be rated R later because of future chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Ties of Love**_

Hey people. I'm glad you like it so far. It gets more interesting as the story plot go along. A word of warning: THIS STORY WILL BE RATED R BECAUSE OF CERTAIN CHAPTERS. I hope this does not make you stop reading this story.

_**Chapter 3: Learning New Things**_

Tomoe continued to hold Kenshin close to her. She looked up at him wondering what he was thinking. His eyes were closed and he took a deep shuddering breath. The scent of White Plums drifted to him as he held her. She was the one person he let close to him and that closeness confused him. He didn't know what to think or say around her when she was this close. He did not care. As long as the cold chill that came over him when he killed left him he did not have to worry about her. She was the one who made the chill disappear, she was the one who actually came to him and comforted him as if it didn't matter that he was a hitokiri. He smiled a genuine smile for the first time since he had become a hitokiri.

"Tomoe, you should go to bed now. It has been a long day. I am certain that you are tired. I must get some sleep as well. I am sorely tired and in need of rest."

"Hai, Himura-san. Rest well."

"Good night, Tomoe-san."

They walked up the stairs and into his room. He sat by the window and she slid into the futon. Kenshin watched as she fell asleep swiftly. He sighed softly wondering how he would get through the war without going insane. He sighed again before falling into a fitful sleep.

_The blood ran like rivers in the nightmare. Peoples' screams penetrated his ears and left him sobbing like a child. Faces of people that he had killed drifted before him and accused him. He wanted to run, to hide, and to leave this place of haunting horror. "Kami-sama! Please make this stop! I don't want to see these faces anymore! Why won't they leave me alone?! Make it all stop!" he cried in his sleep._

_Suddenly three women appeared in front of him._

_"Sakura-san, Suzumi-san, Akane-san? Are you really here? Why?"_

_"Shinta we heard your cries. We had to answer them. We don't want you to give up hope. Wake up and go to Tomoe. She is frightened and can not wake you herself. You must help her. Wake up Kenshin, Heart of the Sword, our brave Shinta. She needs you now more than ever. She is lost and needs guidance and you need protection from insanity. She will be there to make it fade and you will be there to help her find the way. We want you to be happy. Remember what we said. Shinta you must live for us and all the people who died. You will be the one who helps those in need with your power and kind heart. We care about you Shinta. You can rest easy now and go to Tomoe. Go…Kenshin. Find the way Heart of the Sword and help her on the journey that makes your paths cross. Sayonara dear one. We will always be there…"_

"Himura! Himura! Please wake up! What is wrong with him?" Tomoe was close to panicking when he finally stirred.

"To…mo…e?"

"Himura-san! You're all right! I was so worried. At first you were thrashing about and crying out in your sleep and then you suddenly went still. I was so afraid that you were…you were…" Tomoe did not finish the sentence because Kenshin sat up and held her close to his chest.

"Ssshhh. I'm fine now. Arigato again. You have helped me twice now. If not for you I don't know if I would have woken up." He continued to hold her. He stroked her back in soft soothing strokes.

He rested his head against her shoulder. He fell asleep like that, with Tomoe lying in his lap, her head on his chest. She fell asleep like that and in her sleep she clung to him like a child. She awoke during the night to find herself still in his arms. She slid from his grasp and laid down on the futon. She looked at the ceiling and smiled. Maybe she could actually be happy with the new life she led. She also needed to analyze her growing feelings that she had for Kenshin. A deep sigh came from the other side of the room as Kenshin rolled over onto his side. She turned her head to look at him. His deep red hair shimmered in the moonlight that came through the window. The scar on his face was covered at the moment hiding it from her gaze. She smiled again and then stood up and pulled a blanket over his sleeping form. She lay back down and soon fell asleep.

Kenshin awoke to the sunlight streaming into the room. Tomoe was already gone. He stood up and stretched. He walked out of his room and down the stairs to find out what she was doing so early in the morning. He was normally not up at this time of morning but he could not sleep anymore. He reached the kitchen and walked in. Tomoe stood chopping vegetables beside one of the maids. "Tomoe-san? What are you doing?"

"Cooking. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Can…I help?"

The maid looked at Kenshin. "Why of course you can Himura-chan!" She said kindly, "We would be happy to have you helping us again in here. It has been dull without your charming wit."

Kenshin looked down, "Gomen nasai. I did not realize that I was missed in here."

"Well of course you are! You did save my friend's and my life. You are very brave. Don't you agree Tomoe-san?"

"Hai. He saved me from some particularly nasty man. Onegai, we would like you to stay. Your presence would be welcomed to us."

"Really? You would allow me to stay?"

"Hai." Both women answered him.

Kenshin offered a small hesitant smile. He grabbed a knife and began to help chopping vegetables beside Tomoe. Okami came in and smiled. Maybe there was hope yet for the boy she held so dear. She walked to the counter and began cutting the fish for the morning meal. The finished shortly before everyone was up and then the women shooed him out of the kitchen. Kenshin went back to his room and sat down. He sat there until Tomoe came up.

"Himura-san, it is time to eat. Will you be going to the eating hall?"

"Hai. Arigato, Tomoe-san."

They walked down the stairs and Kenshin left her to go into the eating hall while she helped in the kitchen. Kenshin sat in a far corner of the room like he always did and watched everyone out of the corner of his eyes. After he had eaten he left and walked outside. He left the inn and walked to the woods in silence where he could train.

Tomoe watched him leave and she felt fear go down her spine in a cold shiver. She hoped he would be all right and that no enemy samurai found him.

(Several hours later)

Kenshin came back to the inn covered in sweat and dirt from his hours of training. He felt better now that he had released most of the pent up anger, frustration, and energy. He went to the bathhouse on washed off all of the dirt that was on him. When he was finished he went inside. He went to his room and fell asleep by the window.

Tomoe came into the room and saw him sleeping by the window. He was covered in sweat and he turned uneasily in his sleep shivering. Tomoe felt something tug at her heart and she walked to him. She had just placed her shawl around him when he woke. His eyes were wild as he attacked. He grabbed her arm and she could not help but think 'This is the end. I'm going to die.'

Suddenly he pushed her away and began to tremble uncontrollably. Despite the danger that she could be in she went to him and hugged him. The Battousai continued to shake like a leaf caught in the wind. She got up and turned to get him some sake.

"W-wait. Come back. Tomoe-san, gomen nasai, I did not mean to do that. Forgive me." He was turned away from her.

"Himura-san, there is nothing to forgive. You acted on pure instinct." Tomoe came back to him and hugged him again, "But if it helps…You are forgiven. Himura-san, you don't need to worry about me. I'm just fine. Can't you see that? You are a samurai, you must be prepared for anything." Tomoe continued to hold him and he finally relaxed enough to let his head lay on her shoulder and look up at her.

"Gomen for scaring you. I should have…"

"I know, I know. Try to rest now. I'm going to finish up the mending of these gis. Okay?"

"Hai. Arigato, Tomoe-san." He settled back down by the window.

'Poor thing.' She thought, 'He is in so much pain. I hope that one day he will not sleep like that all the time. He will get sick.' She put her shawl over him, shielding him from most of the cold wind. Smiling she sat down and began to mend the torn gis. She sighed softly and continued to mend the torn clothes.

Kenshin left later on another assignment and she stayed up because she was worried. She hoped he would come back safely. She turned when she heard the shoji slide open.

"Ohaiyo, Katsura-san. Did you wish to talk to me?"

"Hai, Tomoe-san. It is about Himura"

"Himura?"

"Hai. I wanted to tell you something about him."

"What is it that you need to me about Himura-san?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Himura needs a sheath. He is like a naked blade. Without a sheath the sword is dangerous but it is also very brittle. It can be broken easily if not taken care of. Himura is like a sword, he is very dangerous and his sanity rides on a very fine thread. That thread can be destroyed if not protected. I have a friend like him. His wife is always there for him and helps him keep his sanity despite everything that happens to him." Katsura said.

"A sheath?"

"Hai. To keep him safe and help _him _tokeep _his_ sanity during these long hard months. I have noticed that since a friend of his left us he has been…how do I say this…slowly slipping into himself. I worry about him. He rarely says even one word to anyone and the men are afraid of aggravating him so he has no friends. You have been befriending him and I have noticed a small difference in him. He is not so wary and tense. He has been slowly coming out of himself since you came. Onegai understand that he is more than a hitokiri. He is a boy that is going to be a man soon. Can you at least try, Tomoe-san?"

"I…I will do my best, Katsura-san."

"That is all I ask." Katsura said smiling.

They both heard Kenshin come in. Tomoe left and went to him, but what she saw frightened her. Kenshin sat against the wall staring blindly at the door, his amber eyes blank. "Himura-san? Himura-san?! HIMURA-SAN! Wake up! Onegai wake up!"

Tomoe's cries brought Katsura, Okami, Iizuka, and Katagi running into the kitchen.

"Tomoe-san! What is all the yelling…" Iizuka trailed off when he saw Kenshin, "Oi, what happen to Battousai?"

"I don't know. I just found him here." Tomoe was beginning to shake. She was holding Kenshin close to her.

Tomoe was shaking so hard that Kenshin awoke from his odd slumber. "Tomoe-san, Katsura-san, Okami-san, Iizuka-san, Katagi-san what is wrong. What are you all still doing up?"

Tomoe was so relieved that her fear turned to anger. "Why you little…!!"

Kenshin jumped up and hid behind Iizuka who started to laugh.

"YOU SCARE US ALL HALF TO DEATH AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK US WHAT ARE WE STILL DOING UP!" All her lady-like composer disappeared and now that her anger had been vented she began to cry.

Kenshin was ashamed of himself. He didn't know what he had done but it had scared Tomoe badly. The others had inched out of the kitchen and left them alone when she had started to yell. Kenshin looked around for someone to help him but no one was there.

"Tomoe…" He forgot to put the honorific title on her name but he didn't care. He went to her and held her close to him. "Tomoe I am not certain about what I have done to scare you but I promise I will not do it again. Tomoe, onegai, stop crying. I'm so sorry, so onegai stop crying." Kenshin was beginning to panic.

Tomoe suddenly put her arms around his waist and hid her face against his chest. Kenshin brought her head up by placing one hand under her chin. He looked at her for a moment. She again hid her face against his chest. Kenshin felt her breath fanning over his skin and he realized that he was still a mess from his assignment.

"Tomoe I must wash now. Onegai get me a towel and a clean yukata."

Tomoe smiled as he gently pulled away. "Of course Himura…"

"Onegai, call me Kenshin. When we are alone together call me Kenshin."

"Of course Ken…shin."

When she came back he was in the bathing house. She left the yukata and towel inside the door and waited for him in the kitchen while she heated some food. 10 minutes later he came in still trying to dry his hair and in the clean yukata.

"Kenshin I heated some food for you."

"Arigato Tomoe."

Tomoe smiled and watched him eat. While he ate she mused over her feeling for the hitokiri. The hitokiri in question stood up startling her from her thoughts.

"Tomoe are you all right now?"

"Hai."

Kenshin felt at peace with her. He could trust her. He began to walk to his room quietly and Tomoe followed. When he reached the room he opened the door for her and then he sat by the window. Tomoe hugged him and he held her close to him, comfortable as she sat with him. He continued to hold her as she fell asleep and he fell asleep with her breath warm on his neck.

In the middle of the night he awoke to find Tomoe still in his arms. Kenshin smiled and reached for the blanket that was nearby. He then covered them both and settled under the blanket. Tomoe woke up he moved and she looked up at him. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful and happy. Tomoe snuggled farther under the blanket. She tried to go back to sleep but something kept bothering her. She looked at him and then as if drawn to him she leaned forward and kissed him. Kenshin's eyes snapped open. Tomoe pressed her-self closer to him, shocked that she had actually kissed him but not caring. Kenshin tightened his grip around her as he deepened the kiss as he felt passion coursing through his body. His mind went completely blank, all he could think about was Tomoe. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity. Finally he broke the kiss. Their breathing was harsh and he could barely think. Kenshin blushed but he did not pull away from her. Instead he held her all the tighter.

'I will not let this woman go. She has brought so much peace to me and has helped me come back from the brink of insanity. I can not let her go.' He thought as he slipped back into sleep.


	4. Author's Note

I Know that I'm not suppose to do Author's Notes but this is a emergency. School has me bogged down so much that I can't get anything done. I promise to update as much as I can during the summer. I want to thank all of my very patient fans who have been waiting a long time. I will try to start working on my stories asap. Oh! And coming soon is my newest story that I am writing. It will be called** _Repeat of Time_**A FullMetal Alchemist fanfic for those who have read my other one.


End file.
